


乡村爱情 2

by Aleca



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleca/pseuds/Aleca





	乡村爱情 2

朝阳初升，两人躺在床上睡得正香。  
九郎迷迷糊糊想翻个身，但狼在身后紧紧抱着，让他动弹不得。挣了两下没挣脱，反而有根棍子戳在了他背上。紧接着，细密的吻不断落在后颈上，环在胸前的手也朝下探去，握住他已抬头的肉茎。昨夜做了半宿，这会儿后穴还湿热着有些合不上，狼轻易顶了进去，缓缓抽动。  
九郎抑制不住地呻吟起来，反手抱住狼的臀，回头与狼接吻。狼整根没入后只轻扭腰腹，令龟头抵着九郎甬道深处研磨，九郎登时唔唔叫了起来，前端流出了些透明液体。  
狼用手沾了点抹在九郎的龟头前，轻轻摩挲，感到包裹着自己阳根的后穴开始收缩，于是渐渐抽顶起来。不多时，九郎就呜咽着溢了精，狼也射在了他不住痉挛的后穴里。  
射过后九郎懒洋洋的，像是泡在温泉里般惬意。狼抽出疲软的阴茎，起身拿了件衣服将九郎包起来，抱他去浴房沐浴。清理完后九郎又有些犯困，一路打着哈欠被狼抱回床上去睡回笼觉。  
“我去铺子里看看，厨房里有糕点，中午等我回来做饭。”狼边说边在床头放了杯水，又摸了摸九郎的额头。九郎双肘后撑，支起上身向他讨了个吻，才满意地放他出门。

TBC


End file.
